The Return of a Forgotten Prince
by Dominisk
Summary: cast aside and fogotten he now comes back with a vengince. however he needs her to compleat his tasks. the road is long and hard ahead of him. tayuyaxOC and InoxOC


"So this is where it happened. The death of the four." stated a calm relaxed voice. A shadowed figure outlined only by the full moon behind it, it slowly rose from its crouched position on top of the last remaining tree. The only visible feature on the figure was it's lifeless gray eyes.

Looking around the desecrated forest the figure spots something standing out in the field of dead green and brown. "that must be it."

Among the desecration there in the light glittered a strain of bright fire red. Catching sight of this the figure jumps from its perch in the tree.

The figure lands with the grace of a panther stalking its pray. As it stands to its full height a soft gentle voice speaks out in the night " So Kenshin did you find what you where searching for up there?"

Turning, the man named Kenshin looks to the shadow of the tree and answers the unknown speaker " yes she was blown about a mile away and has most of the forest crushing her."

"you know Kenshin is it really worth all the trouble to get this so called girl?"

Narrowing his eyes Kenshin answers in a stern voice commanding all obedience "yes she is. With out her, we won't be able to accomplish our goals. So unless you have any other questions, Goshu, I suggest we move out now. We are wasting time talking like this."

Slowly the figure moves out of the shadows into the light of the moon. Standing there Kenshin looked upon Goshu noting his comrades height. He stood around five foot ten. Goshu's hair seemed to catch the moons light and hold it there in its dark brown locks. His hair standing up with it's somewhat messy spike style. His prideful blood red eyes piercing through the night.

"well lead the way Kenshin." turning while shaking his head Kenshin begins to run through the destroyed forest as quickly as he could, His partner not more then a step behind him.

"there just up ahead do you see it?"

"you mean the red blotch just up ahead?"

"ya that's right we need to get there quickly."

As the seconds passed Goshu noted how worried Kenshin seemed in his steps and actions. However his thoughts where soon disturbed because they had arrived to there destination.

Bending over the spot Goshu notices the beautiful face of a young girl partly covered by trees and dirt. Looking closer he sees a slight smile on her peaceful face. "hay Kenshin you sure you want to do this. It looks like shes happy where she is."

"hay, we have been over this before if we are going to accomplish anything we need to have her. First off she is the only one who knows where Orochimaru is. She also knows how to get into the village, you know which one I mean."

Looking up to the sky Goshu closes his eyes as he realizes what was said to him is true, and there is no way around it all. Slowly he speaks "fine ill move the trees and check her body. In the mean time you get ready for what ever it is you do."

"very well but be quick we don't have much time before sun rise." nodding in acceptance he begins to quickly lift the giant trees off of the poor girls body as if they where nothing.

As soon as the trees where cleared and her body free from there constraints Goshu takes a moment to look around him and the valley. He begins to shudder as all the light from the moon seems to have disappeared and now there is nothing but the stillness of death. Not a single sign of life out in the darkness. He hated when Kenshin used this jutsu it always scared him that his shorter partner could be so strong.

Turning Goshu notice that Kenshin was almost done with the preparations. He had taken off his shadow armor that hides him in the night. Now standing before him was a young boy not older then sixteen. He stood five foot seven. His left eye had two scares going through it. One along the outside of the eye barely passing. the other closer to the inside but both where parallel to each other. His gray eyes no longer life less but now seemed to glow with pure silver chakra. His skin somewhat pale.

Kenshin looked up to the moon as the light that once covered the valley was now all focused around him in a single ray. He slipped his arms from his silver over jacket that in some ways seemed much like a robe. As it fell it still stayed latched to him by the belt that held it in place. Under he wore black sleeveless shirt that seemed much like plate mail armor with his muscles slightly etched into it.

Kenshin spoke but this time his voice was much different then before. His voice was deeper now and seemed to come from all directions rather then just him. To Goshu it seemed that if a god was to ever have a voice this is what it would sound like.

"Are you done yet? I am almost ready."

Turning back to look at the girl Goshu replies "I just have to check a few things." bending down he brings his hands to the side of her head. He slowly brings his finger tips ever so lightly across her scull feeling for any damaged or destroyed points. Once done with the top of her head he brings them down the front of her face till he reaches her chin.

Silently thinking to himself "good no real trauma to the head now to move on."

Goshu brings his hands ever so slightly down her neck feeling all he could through his heightened sense of touch. He stops as he brings his hands to her collar bone. Goshu yells out to Kenshin "Shit its completely shattered this is going to take longer then I thought."

"well we will have to work faster there isn't much time left."

Nodding his head Goshu's hands begin to glow with a red and blue chakra. "your not going to like this when you wake up girl but it needs to be done." moving his hands at such a rapid speed that they seem to just be blurs of red and blue he begins working from her collar bone down.

Two minuets later he yells out to Kenshin "I did what I could for now the rest will have to be done when she is alive again. The rest is up to you now."

He turns to look at Kenshin as he finishes what he was saying. In Kenshin's Place now stands a pure glowing silver being. Goshu turned to face the moon to see that it too no longer existed.

"Goshu prepare yourself!"

Hearing Kenshin, He does as he is told and pulls his sword. Seeing that Goshu is ready Kenshin walks up to the body of the fiery red head. Stretching his arms from side to side he yells out for all to hear "Right of Death nojutsu." finishing this he slams his two hands together causing all the silver light that he now is burst forth from him in little dust specks.

As all the dust falls to the ground Goshu watches as skeletons and other creatures rise from the ground. Now the only source of light is that of the dead who have been brought back.

The two sit and wait as all of the dead rise up and gather together in one big group. As they gather they start to join and morph into a gate.

"before us stands the gate of the dead. If we are lucky we will make it out fully intact."

"and if we are unlucky Kenshin?"

Smiling Kenshin turns to face Goshu and says "if we are unlucky then we will have a fate worse then death."

Both watch the gates open in the darkness.

"who has opened the gate of death?"

Kenshin steps toward the opening doors and replies to them. "its it I Kenshin Mitsugi."

The doors fully open as a giant shadow steps forward and out of them its voice the deepest thing Goshu had ever heard. It almost struck fear into his very being.

"you child where told if you ever open them again you would pay for it. Now what is so important you would cross to the world of the dead?"

Kenshin smiles more now as he replies "I have come for the soul of a red headed girl named Tayuya. She has just passed through the gates as of today."

"that matters not for you die here and now boy."

"Goshu do you wish to handle this one or should I?"

Looking at the shadowed figure before him, Goshu nods as he says "this voice and sentential being will fall to my blade."

The shadowed demon turns its head to face the taller man. "so it is the last of the Karaya. The hope of the dead. They speak your name day and night. It is a shame this is how you will die."

Goshu just smiles as he looks up to the demon before him. Just as he was about to move he hears Kenshin's voice yell to him "do not let him touch you with his hands he will absorb your chakra and your soul."

Listening to the advice given to him Goshu quickly changes his stance and sheathes his sword. The demon before him laughs as he tells him "its to late for that boy your dead." quickly the monster slams his hands into the spot where Goshu standing.

"hay Demon where the hell you attacking?"

Turning around the demon sees his target standing just in front of the doors.

"now let me show you a true attack."

Goshu stomps in foot on the ground and punches toward the demon. As he does so a vortex of wind launches forth from his fist. The attack grew forth becoming bigger till the vortex engulfed the demons standing before him.

"and that is why you don't mess with me." he turned to face his smaller partner when the demons voice spoke aloud yelling "you are powerful but you can not defeat me with such pathetic attack."

Turning back to his opponent he sees how the demon is ripped apart and his arm is no longer joined to his body.

"you know you should quite while you can."

"you stupid boy I am already dead."

Goshu once again slams his foot again on the ground once more releasing his attack once again.

As the wind and debris cleared there was nothing left where the demon once stood.

"fool doesn't mean I can't send you back to the world of the dead."

"foolish mortals why have you done this?"

The two young men turn to the gate to see three old men walk out of the gate.

The one in the center of the three had a long gray beard with long white hair. The one to his left was the shortest of the group with no facile hair but he too had long white hair. The last one was the tallest he had no hair but a long beard from just his chin.

The one in the center spoke once again "we are the three who rule over the world of the dead. Now why have you chosen to open the gate?"

Kenshin walks toward them saying "oh grate shades I have opened the gate to bring back one who has died before her time."

The tallest speaks in response "all who die are due. There is no such thing as one who dies before there time. So is it for love you brake the laws of the world?"

"no love has nothing to do with this. Just give us the girl and we shall not trespass on your ground again."

The smallest of the three kings responds to Kenshin, his voice higher pitch then the other two. "you have done this before, thus you know that an exchange is in order. One must be given for another to return."

Nodding in understanding he reaches under his shirt to pull out a red ball connected to a chain. Holding it forth he says "in here I keep the souls of those I kill. I offer them to you in exchange for the girl we seek."

All three of the old men shake there heads. "he soul is worth more then what you offer us now unless you have something else to offer be gone before us now or we will take your lives."

Kenshin turns to look at Goshu then shakes his head as he mouths the words "this is what I had feared."

Turning he begins to walk away but as he does he hears Goshu speak, "would you exchange her soul for a promise?"

The middle of the three kings turns his head to look upon the speaker. His eyes narrow as he speaks "and what kind of promise is it you propose?"

"I propose my soul in exchange for hers, however you will only receive this once I accomplish my current mission."

All the kings nod in unison as they speak at the same time "so be it. The soul of the last hope for the Charmer of the unborn. We will gladly accept this agreement but remember the second your mission is complete we will come for you personally."

"then the deal is struck."

The three men in front of the gate disappear as the gate vanishes. Standing before the two is the once beautiful forest and the mountain in the distance. The sun's light barily touching the sky. Its fire red blazing through and washing away the colors of the night.

"so what now Kenshin?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that it for now. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Oh ya because if forgot to do it at the top. I do not own Naruto or any of the people.

This story is all thanks to KittyLo and her wonderful story I Am No Princess. You should all read that story because it will actually mean a lot to this one later on. So thanks for reading and have a great day.

(any reviews would be great help. Even if they are flames.)


End file.
